


Stockholm Syndrome

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wanted to go home until one day he just didn’t want to anymore and he wanted to stay with Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

Stockholm Syndrome: is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them.

 

Ray sits by the edge of the bed, his leg shackled to the leg of the large bed. His dark eyes fixed on the television set in front of him. The younger man holding a razor to his wrist, he jaw tightly shut and tears threaten to fall like the blood falling from his wrist.  
He sees his family on the screen, asking no more like begging for Ray to return home, but he can’t. He bites his lip, fighting back the urge to yell but that will only bring him back to the room.  
A month ago Ray was walking home from work, on his way to pick up something for dinner when he was kidnapped; snatched from the side of the road and thrown into a dark tinted windowed car. When Ray tried to call his parents, his captor took his phone and broke it to the point where his captor had pieces of glass on the tops of his hands.  
He continues watching, anger builds up in him; angry how he may never see his family again, angry how this man took his life away from him and angry how the police will never find him.  
He wants to end it, he really does. He can’t handle it anymore and he doesn’t want to die by the hand of his captor.  
Ray puts his head in his hands and lets out a sob but it’s cut short when he hears footsteps going towards his room. Ray wipes his eyes and sits there with heavy shoulders, tear stains streak his face.  
“Ray.” A voice says.  
Ray turns around and faces his captor.  
A man in his forties, dark eyes to match his dark hair along with pale skin, age wearing down on his face but at the same time still looks youthful. His name is Joel but Ray will never call him that.  
“Are you alright?” Joel asks, sitting on the bed next to Ray.  
Ray finds himself flinching away from the older man. Joel catches sight of the blood from Ray’s wrist.  
“Ray, are you doing that again? What did I tell you about cutting yourself?” Joel asks, his voice rising with each sentence.  
Ray looks away, tears fall like the blood. Both hitting the blankets.  
“Ray.” Joel’s voice softens “Let me help you.”   
Ray’s learnt a lot over the past month about Joel, for one he can cook and two, he had his moments and those moments is what Ray feared the most. Those moments involved hitting and pulling at Ray’s hair and last week Joel cut Ray’s hair. Before it was what Ray considered long and now it’s short.  
Ray turns away and begs “Let me die already.”  
Joel reaches over and ouches Ray on the shoulder.  
“I don’t want you to die.” Joel responds.  
Ray holds his wrist and pulls it to his chest, it stings and the blood stains his shirt.  
“I’ll let you walk around the house if it helps, just let me patch you up.” Joel suggests.  
Ray looks over to Joel and nod to him. A small smile forms on Joel’s face. Joel gets off the bed and kneels by Ray’s chained foot. Joel finishes out the key for it and unlocks the chain, letting Ray free from it.  
Joel gets back up and lightly grabs Ray’s damaged shoulder and leads him out of the room Ray refers to as a prison.  
Ray’s body is littered with bruises and cuts, only recently Ray has been trying to end his life, sneaking razors from the bathroom and cutting himself is what he does, there’s no other way to do it in this place.  
Joel leans in and kisses Ray’s neck where hickies lay. Joel also has sex with Ray, Ray at first had to be restrained and his mouth had to be covered but Ray gave in to Joel’s sex because it meant less beatings for him.  
Ray can feel the blood start to stain downwards from his chest where his wrist is. The stickiness on his chest feel uncomfortable.  
They make it to the washroom and Ray sits on the toilet while Joel rummages through the drawers. Ray pulls his hand away from his shirt because he can feel the blood on his ribs now. Four lines on his wrist, each symbolizing every week he has been here.  
Joel grabs bandages from the one of the drawers and sits down on the side of the bathtub, the closest he’ll get to Ray while sitting.  
Joel holds out his hand and Ray cautiously places his scarlet smeared wrist in the older man’s hand.  
Ray also learnt that his captor knows how to take care of injuries no matter what. Ray was also surprised by how clean the place was, it wasn’t full of trash, it didn’t smell and it wasn’t like what people say a kidnappers house was. It was comfy, clean and even in a safe neighbourhood. Ray guess that’s why nobody has Joel as a suspect, you would never guess it was him.  
Joel gets to work on Ray’s wrist, he takes a closer examination of it before looks at Ray and saying “You won’t need stitches, you didn’t go too deep.”  
Ray only nods, that’s not the answer he wanted to hear.  
Joel slowly wraps the pure white bandage around the younger man’s wrist. When he’s finished he cuts where he wants to stop then puts medical tape on it to keep it together.  
Joel gets up and washes Ray’s crimson blood off of his hands. Ray gets up and notices Joel lack of attention on him and takes the moment to kick Joel in the back of the knee as hard as he could but he can’t. He stands there, his foot ready to kick him; he thinks about it for a second before kicking him in the back of the knee but not hard enough to severely hurt the man.  
This is where Ray can feel himself slipping because after he does he feels bad about it as he runs away. Before he can even make it two steps outside the bathroom, he finds himself fall face first in the cream colored carpet. He reaches out to stop himself and lands on his bad wrist which causes him to let out a scream from pain.  
Joel gets up and walks over to Ray, his pace so slow it hurts Ray because he knows what’s going to happen.  
Joel leans down to him, his eyes sparked with rage and grabs Ray’s short hair yanking him up to him.  
“What did you do to me?” Joel asks, his voice sickening.  
“I tried to kick you.” Ray responds looking down at the floor he is so close to.  
“Why did you do that?” Joel growls.  
“I.. I.. I.. “Ray stutters.  
“You what?” Joel snaps.  
“I wanted to get away.” Ray whimpers.  
Joel lets go of Ray’s head and it hits the carpet and pain shoots through it.  
“Get up Ray.” Joel demands as he rises to his feet.  
He expression cold and unforgiving.  
Ray scrambles to his feet and looks at Joel, fear clouding his eyes.  
Joel starts walking but Rays stays behind. After a few steps Joel turns around and his eyes wander around Ray before their eyes meet.  
“Want to make it worse for yourself?” Joel questions.  
Ray shakes his head and then follows Joel. He leads the back to the room, once ray gets through the doorway Joel pushes Ray to the bed.  
“Why would you want to run away? After all I did for you!” Joel snaps.  
“I don’t know.” Ray responds, his voice low like a child’s.  
Joel closes the gap between them and says “Don’t lie to me.” his voice cold as the room their in.  
Ray looks at Joel, fear piercing his eyes.  
Joel backs up and raises his hand to Ray before smacking him right across the face. Ray sees white strike across his vision as Joel hits him. Ray flops to the bed and holds his cheek, the pain on his wrist seems like nothing compared to the pain in his face at the moment. Ray knows its going to bruise and for the first time ever he feels sorry for hurting his captor.  
“I’m sorry.” Ray hiccups.  
Joel looks down to Ray and responds “Then don’t hurt me.”  
Ray nods, his back turned to Joel.  
Joel lies down in the bed and takes his cold fingers as removes Ray’s hand from his cheek before placing it with his own.  
Ray opens his eyes and the feeling of the cold against his cheek feels nice.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs.  
“It’s alright.” Joel replies rubbing the younger man’s back.  
Confusion sets in for Ray, he knows that his captor gets mad easily and maybe he shouldn’t tick him off so much.  
Joel leans over and kisses Ray’s temple.  
“Is that better?” Joel asks before kissing Ray’s scalp.  
Ray nods and snuggles into the pillow.  
“Promise not to run away anymore?” Joel asks.  
Ray opens his eyes wide, he doesn’t know how to reply to the question.  
“Ray?” Joel asks.  
“I promise, I won’t run away anymore.” Ray lies but he knows inside he won’t anymore but he will keep lying to himself.  
He was slipping away and was starting to think of his captor’s place as home.  
“Good boy.” Joel responds before kissing above Ray’s bruised cheek.  
Ray snuggles into the bed and Joel uses his other arm to pull Ray close to him.  
“Joel.” Ray breaths out before falling asleep.

It’s been a year since Ray went missing, on the television the news is doing a story about how it’s a cold case now and all hope it lost for finding the young man.  
Ray is safe, at least in his eyes and Joel’s. His cuts are scars and all of the bruises have faded.   
Joel doesn’t hit anymore and Ray doesn’t run away.  
They have their little home and Joel goes to work everyday while Ray stays home.  
Six months ago Ray first said he loved Joel and Joel kissed him all over and told him he loved him back.  
Ray doesn’t think about home anymore, he has it better here; he’s fed, kept safe and in Ray’s opinion the sex is great.  
“Look there’s me.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel holds Ray close and kisses the top of his head.  
“It is.” Joel responds before changing the channel.  
“Why did you change it?” Ray questions giving Joel a pout.  
“It’s sad and it’s been a year since we met and I want it to be happy.” Joel responds.  
Ray nods and curls up into Joel’s hoodie. Joel leans in to kiss the younger man and their lips touch softly.  
“I love you Ray.” Joel smiles.  
“I love you too Joel.” Ray smiles back before cuddling to Joel’s side.  
Ray never wants to go home because to him home is right here.


End file.
